


When it's Right

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy, Kink Exploration, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinky, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Set in the same universe, and a prequel of sorts, toA Warm Welcome.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	When it's Right

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "toys" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

In the months since he and Armie started on their journey to have as much kinky sex as possible, Timmy has worn a plug or two. 

Armie gets off on sending instructions while he’s in a board meeting or halfway through a three-hour business lunch. They almost always involve one of the exorbitantly overpriced plugs he’s given Timmy, along with a request for proof. 

This morning’s instructions were left for him in a note sitting on top of a plain gift box. It was waiting for him when he went to brush his teeth, hours after Armie’d gone to work after fucking a load into him. 

“Let’s try something a little different,” the note says in Armie’s careful script. “Be wearing only this when I come home.” 

Timmy showers, getting clean inside and out, before he lets himself see what extravagant gift Armie’s gotten him this time. 

He’s half hard when he pulls back the layers of tissue paper to find a new plug. Only this one is unlike any he’s ever played with. The plug itself is nice but it’s the tail attached to it that makes Timmy breath out, “oh, shit,” as all the blood in his body rushes to his dick. 

They’ve spent a lot of time talking about this particular kink. Timmy was the one to bring it up first, with Armie’s fingers in him and his mouth on his throat, quietly urging him to confess something he wanted but was afraid to ask for. 

“Armie,” Timmy whispered, so close to coming. “Your pup,” he said with his face on fire, trying to hide. “I want to be your pup.” 

It was a strange thing to get embarrassed about when he’d had Armie’s fist in him and relieved himself all over Armie’s upturned face once or twice. But there was something about pretending to be an animal - a puppy - that felt especially filthy. The thought of being naked, a plug holding him open and a tail between his legs always made him blindingly hard. Knowing Armie wants to make this particular fantasy come true is thrilling. And a little fucking terrifying, if he’s being honest. 

Timmy has a hand down his pants before he’s aware of it, fingers curled around his cock as he stands stock still, just looking at his gift. Timmy doesn’t have much of an eye but he can tell by looking that this must have set Armie back a couple grand. He groans as he reaches out to touch the tail. It’s soft and moves through his fingers like water. He goes pink imagining what it’ll feel like brushing against his thighs as he moves on all fours, like a properly trained pup. 

He lifts the tail from the box. The plug is several sizes bigger than his own plain black plug and still smaller than Armie’s monster cock. Timmy has never come harder in his life than when Armie’s fucking him, stretched wide and so fucking full. They spent several hours working up to it, the first time Timmy was able to take Armie more than just a half inch before coming all over himself. The plugs have helped and Timmy can’t wait to get this one in him. 

Wednesdays are the one night Armie’s able to get home early. By the time five rolls around, Timmy’s been rock hard for the better part of an hour, having spent most of that time trying to work the thick plug into him, despite getting fucked hard this morning. Armie sent instructions in the early afternoon and Timmy is waiting, like a good pup, right inside the entry, when the door opens. 

He’s on his haunches, his weight keeping the plug right up against his prostate. The tail is especially soft against his skin. He’s wearing a simple black collar and nothing else. He’s never been so painfully hard in all his life. 

Armie stops just inside the doorway. He goes about his routine, setting his bag down, depositing his wallet and keys in the tray beside the door. When his eyes fall on Timmy, the air feels as if it’s been sucked out of the room, heavy and deadly quiet, though Timmy can hear his own breathing loud in his ears, echoing through him as he tries to be still. 

Armie’s shrugged out of his suit coat, his sleeves pushed up his forearms. Timmy would feel painfully silly just sitting here as Armie looks him over, if not for the unmistakable shape of his erection tenting his silk Armani slacks. 

Timmy wants it in his mouth. He wants to choke on Armie’s thick, beer-can cock until his eyes water and he’s a mess of pre-come and spit. He wants to wrap his palm around himself, come as he humps his tail, clenching around his new toy and then go boneless as Armie licks the taste of jizz from his palm. 

After a stunned beat of silence, Armie lets out a breath like it’s been forced out of him. “How the _fuck_ ,” he says, moving closer, “did I get so lucky?” 

Timmy’s a pup, he’s not supposed to say anything. He’s spent a fair amount of time in the hazy, peaceful place of sub space and this isn’t anything like that. He feels energized, turned up to eleven, ready to fucking _go_. So he doesn’t say anything but he painstakingly gets to his hands and knees, wincing as the weight of his plug shifts. The tail brushes the vulnerable inside of his thigh and he drops his head, breathing through the surge of arousal that makes his balls draw up tight. He can tell he’s dripping pre-come. 

The first step forward on all fours is awkward. His neck aches to look up at Armie from this angle and his knees will ache later. It’s all so so fucking worth it for the feral hunger on Armie’s face. 

Timmy stops and settles back on his knees. He leans forward and rubs his face against the soft material of Armie’s suit pants. Armie is hard as steel and hot beneath the layers of clothing. Timmy’s salivating, drooling for Armie to fuck his face while he pretends to be a puppy, with his tail splitting him open and his cock so hard he might come at the first taste of Armie’s jizz on his tongue. 

“Shit,” Armie hisses. He takes Timmy completely by surprise, curling his fingers in his hair and carefully pulling him back. When Timmy looks up, questioning, Armie shakes his head. He’s laughing. “We’re going to have to work up to this,” he says. His smile is self-deprecating. He looks as close to embarrassed as Timmy’s ever seen him get. “You look so fucking good, I’m going to blow my load just from looking at you.” 

Timmy fucking preens under that. “Okay,” he says with a smile and reaches for the button on Armie’s slacks. “Feed it to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
